The present invention relates to a display driver and an electro-optical device.
An electro-optical device represented by a liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of scanning lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The scanning lines are sequentially selected by a scanning driver within one vertical scanning period. The data lines are driven by a data driver in units of one horizontal scanning period.
Display data is serially supplied to the data driver from a display controller in pixel units, for example. The data driver shifts the serially input display data and generates display data for one horizontal scan. The data driver drives the data lines based on the display data for one horizontal scan. For example, the data driver can change the shift direction of the display data supplied from the display controller depending on the mounting state. This reduces the interconnect length between the display controller and the data driver. Therefore, the data driver includes a terminal for setting the shift direction of the display data, and the shift direction of the display data can be changed corresponding to the state of the terminal at the time of initialization. The data driver includes various other terminals, and controls corresponding to the state of the terminals at the time of initialization.